


Of Books and Beaches

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Tim take a vacation</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: turquoise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Beaches

Calleigh stretched out on the hammock.  When Tim suggested a long weekend in the Keys, she jumped at the chance to get away.  She was doing exactly what she'd planned to do and that was spend all day in a bikini, do nothing but soak up the sun and catch up on her reading.  He'd found the perfect little cabin on a private stretch of beach where lifestyle and mode of dress didn't matter as evidenced by the rapidly diminishing tan lines on Tim's body. 

She realized this morning, she could get very use to looking out the window and seeing the ocean with its beautiful shades of blue-green turquoise every morning, and watching the sunsets where for a brief moment the water and the sky were the same shade of dark turquoise. 

Picking up her book, she got lost in a world not her own and lost all track of time. It wasn't until Tim called to her that she realized it was getting close to sunset.  Closing her book, she headed back toward the cabin.

"What are you reading?" he asked as she walked up with the book under her arm.

" _Blood Noir_ ," she answered holding up the book so he could see the cover as she joined him on the steps to the cottage.

"Don't you get enough of that stuff at work?" he asked.

Calleigh looked at the book and then back at Tim, before bursting out in laughter.  "If I had to look at the crime scenes the main character does, I'd have quit inside of a month.  It's about vampires and werewolves with lots of sex," she explained handing him the book so he could read the synopsis on the inside flaps. 

"Is it any good?" he asked having an ulterior motive for his question.

"It's not as good as her first six or eight but it's not horrible either," she explained, ignoring the unvoiced part of his question.

"Why do you keep reading them then?"

"It's like a train wreck you can't look away from. I keep reading in hopes of it getting better."

"And does it?" he asked setting the book on the step behind them.

"This one is better than the previous couple," she admitted, with a shrug.

Taking her hand, Speed pulled her to her feet. "Let's go skinny dipping," he suggested with a grin.

"Is it still considered skinny dipping if it's a clothing optional beach?" Calleigh asked as they walked toward the water. 

"Who cares?" Tim asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her to the water.  "Us. The ocean.  Naked." He added, stopping short of the waterline.

They left a jumbled pile of clothes on the sand, just out of reach of the surf, and walked into the water hand in hand.


End file.
